


Day 5 - Kiyoshi - fireflies

by Fogfire



Series: 30 Days of writing [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi is in love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5 - Kiyoshi - fireflies

Kiyoshi is in love. It doesn’t matter that he’s only 6 year old, that the boys from the playground think that girls are whiny and stupid. He’s found the person he wants to spend the rest of his live with and he’s already told his grandmother and asked for her ring to put it onto his fiancés hand. She refuses kindly, telling him that she’s still wearing the ring. But she helps him bake a batch of proposal cookies and allows him to set up a romantic picnic in their backyard. He’s so excited about the sleepover he can’t get anything down at dinner. Finally, you’re at his front door, showing the big, almost toothless grin he’s already fallen for. Hard. And suddenly he’s nervous. But his grandmother calms him down, telling him to “just be yourself”.  
Only when it’s dark, they cookies are gone and his grand parents have gone to sleep, he cuddles closer to you. “I want to marry you.” He whispers shyly and you giggle adorably. “I want to marry you to, Teppei…” He smiles, his cheeks blushed. “Can I call you my fiancé then?” “Sure, you c- oh, Teppei, look! What’s that?” And there are fire flies all around the two of you, he can see the light reflecting in your dark eyes. You cuddle into him, surprisingly scared of the little glowing insects. And he has never been happier.


End file.
